Shaving (bad title)
by eien yurai
Summary: Hermione centric fic. Expiramentation on getting into her head and her relationship with Ron Weasley.


I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making money off of this little endeavor.   
  
  
  
  
~ Shaving ~  
  
This is so incredibly silly, Hermione thought to herself as she dragged the shaver over her legs. Why oh why hadn't she asked Parvarti if there'd be a spell for this stuff? She was positive there must be a simple hair removal spell. If not, she'd invent one next time she had a free period.   
  
It was midnight, or something close to. The Gryffindor girl's bathroom seemed even bigger in the darkness. The whole room was green marble and the faucets, sinks and toilets were made of something like gold. Hermione was in her regular sleeping clothes (a large Lord of the Rings T-shirt) with her leg in a sink using her wand (Lumos!) as her source of light because she didn't dare turn on the main lights in case someone saw her. She hated shaving.   
  
Why oh why did the Spelling Education for Wizards Society even have a class that taught you how to use spells under water? Why oh why were those bathing suits so revealing?  
  
Hermione normally didn't give a damn about how people saw her. Well, she didn't before, but overhearing girls in the locker room actually comment on how her legs were gross and hairy changed her ideas on that.   
  
Harry didn't care, but that's just the way Harry was. Harry would still be her partner in class if she had a beard.   
  
Ron, on the other hand, was a different matter. He had to go to the infirmary (figures, he can't swim) so he was able to miss the first underwater session of Spell Casting In Weird Places. He would probably tease her about it. That is, if he even noticed. Yeah, why would Ron be looking at her legs?   
  
Yeah, why would he?   
  
Moving on to the other leg.   
  
In the end, Ron was nothing like Harry. Well, there were lots of differences, but Harry had that gravity to attract all people to his side that Ron simply lacked.   
  
That bond with people had saved Harry countless times.   
  
Hermione was rather jealous. People always always helped Harry. The boy with the scar on his forehead. The boy who saved them all. But how could Hermione blame them? She was also drawn to Harry. She wanted to help him, to see him win, to fight by his side. And yet nobody ever helped Hermione. She always had to do stuff on her own. Her grades, her intelligence, all that was accomplished by herself. She prided herself on the fact that she didn't have to depend on anyone, not boys, not parents, not friends.   
  
Well, ever since she met Harry and Ron, that had changed. She came to depend more on more on them. As friends. But it was really nice. If she wasn't able to find a partner in class, either Ron or Harry would, as Ron teased, "Do the job." If either one of them needed help in their studies, Hermione would, "Do the job." If any one of them needed cheering up, the other two would, "Do the job."   
  
But they all genuinely enjoyed each other's company. Hermione never had that before.   
  
Why wreak a great friendship with a silly crush?   
  
Hermione knew most of the girls in Hogwarts would jump at the chance to date Harry or Ron. Okay, maybe not Ron. That was Hermione's problem with most girls her age, they fall head over heels in love with people like Harry and Draco, but not nice, somewhat sensible, slightly idiotic guys like Ron. And ignoring their studies while they were at it.   
  
Why are girls even attracted to Draco? Why crush on that sniveling little back stabber?  
  
Should she shave her upper legs? Those bathing suits were quite high cut. Why didn't Hogwarts issue wet suits, damn it? Then again, they didn't need to; the teacher was nice enough to let them use a warming spell. Upper legs it was.   
  
Hermione had to admit, Draco was quite handsome. He would even be gorgeous if it weren't for his greasy, slicked back hair. Heck, the stuff was practically solid from all the gel he used. Well, it probably wasn't gel, but some sort of spell.   
  
She wondered how much time Draco spent on his looks. In comparison, Harry never even brushed his hair (not that she was sure that was possible, it looked like you wouldn't be able to get a comb through it) and Ron, well, Ron did care about his looks, but he never went out of his way. He didn't really have to. Ron was kinda cute when she thought about it. He always did this thing where his ears would get red if he got embarrassed or bad. That was happening a lot now that Fleur was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron did a lot of other things with Fleur around, like spilling his potions, screwing up spells, forgetting what he was doing or saying, and generally making an ass of himself. Honestly! He really was an idiot, mooning over her like some little lost puppy-  
  
Ow!  
  
Hermione bite her lip to stop from cursing. She found the spot with her finger and brought it to her face. She popped her finger in her mouth and tasted blood.   
  
This was so ridiculous. Why do women do this to themselves? Bikini waxing must be even worse. Christ, it's only looks!  
  
And yet here she was. Why was she doing this?   
  
Because she didn't want Draco, Ron, Harry, or those girls in the locker room to judge her on her stupid hairy legs.   
  
So she kept shaving.   
  
Draco was jerk too, any ways. What the heck is his problem? Does he even have a reason for disliking all three of them so much? There always has to be a reason, even if the person doesn't know about it.   
  
Probably something to do with his father. When in doubt, it always has something to do with the parents.   
  
Why does Ron try so hard to cover up the holes in his robe?  
Not because he's embarrassed about his appearance, but because he doesn't want people to know his family is poor and have them think less of them for it.   
  
Why does Harry cry in his sleep and can't stand being alone?   
Because of that emptiness his parents left behind that he tries to close up with friends.   
  
Why does Hermione try so hard in school?   
Because she doesn't want to depend on a husband like her mother does.   
  
Why is Draco such an ass?   
It isn't really any of her business.   
  
Done. Finally.   
  
She packed up her shaver in her tiny little cosmetic kit (which holds only a brush, tooth brush, tooth paste, and floss) and dried her legs with a towel. She yawned as she left the bathroom and makes her way up to the girls' dormitory. The stairs seemed longer than usual.   
  
When she came into the common room (she had to go through it to get to the girl's dormitory, bad design) she saw someone sitting in one of the big lounge chairs in front of the fireplace.   
  
It was Ron.   
  
He looked really tired. His schoolbooks were spread out before him along with a roll of parchment, his hands massaging his temples. He slunk into the back of the chair, spreading his legs out before him. The total effect made him look long and lanky. The fire blazed merrily and reflected in his eyes, making them really blue.  
  
She quietly slipped up behind his chair to see what he was reading. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Chap. 31, How to fend off mind affecting spells such as glamours (*a kind of spell a woman puts on herself to make her attractive, which veelas have naturally, a simple kind of hypnosis, very effective on adolescents).   
  
Hermione sniggered.   
  
"What the- Hermione? Christ, what're you doing up this late?" He glared at her suspiciously.   
  
Suddenly she noticed that she was only wearing a big T-shirt and felt like slinking back into the darkness. She hid her cosmetic kit behind her back. "Nothing. What are you doing?"   
  
"Nothing".   
  
They didn't say anything for a while.   
  
"Do you need help?"   
  
"Naw, it's all right. I'm done anyway." Ron began to put away his stuff, but not before Hermione caught a glance at his scroll: 'concentrate on something else, think of your grandmother, get Harry's help on a repelling charm.' He stood up and looked down at her. Geez, he was getting taller. "Um, why are you up so late?"  
  
She frowned. "Do I have to tell you?"   
  
He looked sideways at her, "No... but it's suspicious behavior. But, I guess I'm guilty of that, too." He winced, as if from a headache. "Ug, it's late. G'night, okay?"   
  
"Yeah, good night."  
  
She started up the stairs while he finished packing. She was halfway up when he called, "Hey, Hermione!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look different"   
  
Her expression froze. "Good way or bad way."  
  
Ron paused. "Neither, just different."   
  
"Oh, okay. Um... listen, I'll help you with Fleur if you want me to."   
  
His ears turned red. "Er, okay. Yeah. Thanks. Get a good nights' sleep. We're swimming tomorrow."   
  
"Yeah, you too."   
  
Hermione smiled to herself as she went up to her dormitory. That smile lasted well into her sleep.   
  
  
  
  
@---%-------------------  
*  
I wanted to try and get into Hermione's mind and deal with the relationships she has with the boys in her school and her feelings toward the girls she doesn't seem to associate with. Did I pull it off? Sorry it turned out to be rather long. Believe it or not, I originally planned to not have Ron in it at all, but it came out this way. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
